Ahoreni
The creator of Hwayi, Olive11224, asks of thee not to alter this page in any way. The language of Hwayi is being somewhat significantly altered all the time. Many details may be contradictory. Comments, criticism, hate, and concerns are welcome. 'General Information' Hwayi (Haqi: 魂语，Hagu: 화이 IPA: /xwa.i/) is an agglutinative language spoken around the Changbai mountains. It is considered stable, with a population of about ~2,275,000 speakers. The language is vastly innovative, with much assimiation from middle chinese and korean. Thus, recent loanwords may conjugate differently compared to naturalized and natural lexicon. 'The Origin' The Hwa people have popularly been thought to have originated in modern-day Iran, and have left this land roughly 8,000 years ago. This theory was first postulated after linguists have noticed a rather systematic correlation between Hwayi and Matyk, a group of languages now spoken in the Caucasus. After the analyzation of the Katlat language of Kazakhstan, the theory gained credibility, as the Katlat language shared multiple similarities with Hwayi and Matyk. The Katlat language is nowadays thought of as the most conservative language, as it retains a vowel harmony system, as well as a number of cases (Privative, instrumental, etc.) presumably lost in Matyk and Hwayi. A number of cultural similarities also appear between old Persian culture and Katlat culture, most notably a Cuneiform derived writing system. 'The Hwa People' The Hwa people have historically occupied much territory, from Primorsky Krai to Shandong. However, the Hwa people have been brutally massacred during the Goryeo-Khitan wars, and the only populations extant afterwords were in northern Goryeo, and in parts of Shandong. The populations formed a highly divergent continuum, and their languages are no longer mutually intelligible. This is due to the Shandong population, now referred as the Zhu, having experienced greater amounts of Chinese cultural assimilation. Traditionally, the Hwa people practiced a form of Shamanism, not unlike Mongolian Shamanism. However, the religion gave way when Buddhism was introduced to the area. Since the formation of North Korea, it is likely that the population in North Korea has assimilated with North Korean culture and philosophy. Thus, the population may no longer speak Hwayi. 'Phonology' 'Consonants' Non phonemic consonants and vowels are in brackets. *The voiceless aspirated plosives are aspirated a bit more than in Japanese, but less than in English. *r may shorten to ɾ, as long as r is not the initial consonant. *The retroflex series does not occur before the vowel /i/. 'Vowels' *Hwayi no longer employs a vowel harmony system. *Hwayi does not employ phonemic vowel or consonant length. *o may vary to any vowel, up to ɔ . 'Vowel Clusters' In Hwayi, many vowel clusters may consist of a Pure Vowel/Diphthong and a glide. */ɥ/ may only succeed an Alveolo-Palatal consonant. This is a list showing the only possible final, /n/. */i/ in /in/ is better analyzed as ɪ~i, as it is realised as a vowel in between ɪ and i. *Analyzation of /ɯ/ after Certain Consonants *ɯ is often dropped after velar consonants, and is only retained by a small number of people. 'Phonotactics' * The language's main syllable structure is ©N(F) ** C = Consonant ** N = Nucleus ** F = Alveolar Nasal 'Sound Changes From Proto-Atyarau-Qi' /ti/ >/ts/ > /s/ palatal series > alveolo-palatal series lateral phonemes > /l/ 'Writing System' This language usually uses a modified variation of the Korean alphabet in conjunction with a Chinese- based logography. 'Grammar' The language is SOV. Morphological derivation may include adding an affix, as well as repetition. 'Noun phrases' Nouns in Hwayi lack grammatical gender, articles and number. In order to show number and definiteness, the noun must be bound to a classifier. Example 1: 애태왜猫 Etewemani, ''literally one small animate cat. Example 2: 사왜猫 ''Sawemani, ''literally this small animate cat. *After nasals, the nasals are "attached" to the suffixes. ** man-e > /mane/ *The Accusative suffix may shift to ə after nasals. There are many suffixes used to further elaborate on the locative case. 'Copula' Hwayi uses two auxilliary verbs to function as the verb, 'to be'. A copula (da)in Hwayi is used to link a subject to a direct object, and abject after the noun, or to an intransitive verb EX: Enla min da. 2ndP.Polite Smart Cop. EX: Enla la da. 2nd.P.Polite Person Cop. EX: Enla qiu da. 2nd.P.Polite Walk Cop. The copula ''ti is used to link a descriptive word before a noun or a verb, in order to put emphasis on the descriptive word. EX: Cwei ti qü. (Quickly, he walks) vs. Cwei qü. (walks quickly) 'Classifiers' Classifiers, or counter words, work similarly to Chinese, and must be bound to a noun if one were to describe number or definiteness. Here is a list of the classifiers which are commonly used. 'Quantity' Many classifiers may be used to demonstrate quantity. They mostly descend from the morphemes for much, xyo, ''and the morpheme for less, ''gata. 'Numbers' Pronouns The pronouns in Hwayi act similarly to Japanese pronouns; they aren't true pronouns. They act more similarly to regular nouns, and are derived from nouns. Also like Japanese, they are an open word class. 'Reflexives' The only reflexive in Hwayi is ki, a suffix. It is a loanword from middle chinese. To use it, it is added as a suffix to a pronoun or a noun. Example: Me eke taohan-ú twe meki-e. Lit: I(NOM) one classifiercupACC give(Present) IreflexiveDAT. 'Adjectives' Adjectives must occur before a noun. The copula ti may be used to put emphasis on the adjective, rather than the noun. 'Verbs' The verb system of Hwayi is somewhat complex. 'Mood' #Indicative - States a fact witnessed by the speaker, in some direct form. ''-"I feel/hear/see/etc. him running"'' #Conditional - Indicates that an action depends on another event'' -"If the motion of his legs is propelling him forward, he is running"'' #Jussive - Indicates a desire -''"I want to run"'' #Imperative - Indicates a command -''"You must run"'' #Inferrential - Indicates a fact not witnessed directly by the speaker. ''-"John Doe told me he was running"'' #Subjunctive - Indicates a thought -''"I am thinking that he is running"'' 'Aspect' *The simple, progressive, and perspective aspects are regular. However, the inchoative aspect is a "secondary" aspect, and may be used along side another aspect. 'Syntax' 'Lexicon' 'Example text' Lala xin'u ühwe hexiu xye'ehe gantushan. Fumen geihwebe zhi'ehe naohao. Dweihwe xiancu xie. Person.PL Birth.ABL have.IMP good.reputation.SOC political.freedom. 3rd Person.PL give.IMP.PASS reason.SOC conscience. (3rd Person.PL) act.IMP others.well All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages Category:Asian